


The Frog

by pucklebastian



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, The Frog Prince, fairytale AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 12:10:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pucklebastian/pseuds/pucklebastian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loosely based on "The Frog Prince"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Frog

It wasn’t that Kurt didn’t want to get married. He dreamed of his wedding nearly every night. Joining hearts, lives, kingdoms, with the love of his life. Kurt wanted to get married, he simply did not want to marry Sebastian Smythe, the son of the head of the Royal Guard. Sebastian was arrogant, rude to the servants, and he didn’t even make an effort hide his dislike of Kurt. Kurt would rather become a celibate monk, instead of marrying Sebastian. Sebastian wasn’t the love of Kurt’s life. Kurt’s heart belonged to Prince Blaine, of the neighboring kingdom. Blaine was sweet, and funny. Kurt could talk to Blaine for hours about nothing at all, and never grow tired. Kurt loved Blaine, and he knew Blaine felt the same way. But Prince Blaine had been missing for six months. No one knew where he was. Most people thought he was dead. 

~0~

"Blaine! Get back here, or I swear-"

"Don’t swear, Kurt. It’s not proper for young royals such as us." Blaine laughed, dashing around a corner. Kurt chased after him, tackling him to the ground. Blaine grabbed Kurt’s arms, flipping them over, so that he was pinning Kurt down.

"Blaine. Let me go. Blaine, get off!" Kurt shrieked, as Blaine started kissing light and closed-lips over his face, never on his mouth. 

"I won’t. I’m a prince, I won’t be told what to do." Blaine sat up, still holding Kurt down. 

"I’m a prince too. What if someone sees us?" Kurt glanced down the hallway. 

"What if someone sees us? Kurt, let them. Let everyone see how much I love my fiance." Blaine leaned down, kissing Kurt gently. 

"I love you too, my prince."

~0~

Kurt goes to the pond in his limited free time. It’s peaceful, the calmest place on the castle grounds. Dragonflies flit from here to there, and the occasional croak from the pond frogs can be heard. Kurt sits in the grass, eyes closed. 

As a boy, Kurt would sit and listen to his mother tell him tales of brave knights, who would slay fire-breathing dragons, in order to rescue beautiful princesses.

"When I grow up, I’m going to kill every dragon, and rescue every princess."

"Kurt, you can’t marry that many princesses. You can only marry one."

"I don’t want to marry them, Mommy. I want to rescue them. I’m going to marry a prince."

"That’s nice, dear." Queen Eliza kissed his forehead, smiling. 

Ribbit.

The noise broke Kurt from his daydream. Kurt looked to his side, where a small, green frog was sitting. If Kurt didn’t know better, he’d say the frog was smiling at him.

Ribbit. Hop.

The frog came closer, nearly landing in Kurt’s lap. Kurt held his hand out and the frog hopped on. Kurt brought the frog up to his face, studying it. The frog stuck his tongue out, licking Kurt’s cheek.

"Ah!" Kurt jumped up, dropping the frog in the grass. The frog croaked again, catching a gnat with the same tongue that had been on Kurt’s face only moments before. 

"Disgusting." Kurt walked back to the castle.

~0~

"What do you mean he’s gone missing? Haven’t you looked for him?"

"Of course, my prince. We’ve searched both kingdoms, thrice-fold. There is no sign of Prince Blaine." The guard shook slightly.

"Look again. Search the highest mountains, the deepest canyons. You have to find him. I order you." 

"Yes sir, Prince Kurt!" The guard ran out. Kurt waited until he was sure the guard was gone, before bursting into tears. 

"Kurt?"

"Dad!" Kurt ran towards King Burt, hugging him tight. Burt wrapped his arms around his son, holding him the way he had when Kurt was still a boy.

"Kurt, listen to me. They might not find Blaine. And if they don’t the treaty we have with King John will end. We’ll be helpless again."

"They will find him. They have to."

"Kurt. King John has graciously agreed to allowing you to marry a member of his royal court. The son of the head of his Royal Guard."

"No."

"Kurt. I know you love Blaine, but we have no other choice. Give Sebastian a chance. I’m sure you’ll learn to love him as much as you loved Blaine."

Kurt shook his head, running from the room.

~0~

Dinner was a nightmare. Dinner was always a nightmare with Sebastian around. Sebastian had drunk far too much wine, and had yelled at the serving maids for bringing him rotten food. After the meal, he’d grabbed Kurt, kissing him forcefully, and staggering off to his own room. Kurt hated Sebastian with every bone in his body. Kurt was preparing to go to bed, when he heard a small ribbit. The same frog, from earlier, had gotten into his room.

Ribbit. Hop.

"What are you doing?"

Ribbit. Hop. Ribbit.

"Go away! I don’t want you here!"

Ribbit. Hop. Ribbit. Hop. Ribbit.

Kurt screamed, picking the frog up and throwing it at the wall. A sickening, squishy crunch was heard. A blinding light filled the room. Kurt looked over to where the frog had been, and saw a thin, naked, and very much alive, Blaine lying there.

"Blaine!" Kurt ran towards him, taking a blanket from his bed, and wrapping Blaine in it. He kissed him, running a hand threw his hair. "Oh, Blaine, baby."

"Kurt." Blaine blinked his eyes open, smiling weakly.

"Blaine, you’re alive! You’re here, and you’re alive."

"Wh-what’s going on?" 

"You went missing. No one could find you. Everyone thought… They thought you were dead."

"N-not dead. Frog."

"What about the frog, baby?"

"A witch t-turned me into a frog. I tried to find you. And… then I tried to t-tell you." Blaine’s breathing was shallow, almost forced. His eyes flickered closed.

"Blaine! Baby, come on, look at me. Keep your eyes open, okay? I’m gonna get you some help. You just keep your eyes open." Kurt opened his door, yelling to a maid. "Get my father, some extra clothes, and a bowl of broth."

"Yes, your highness." She bowed, running off.

"Kurt." Blaine gripped Kurt's shirt. 

"I’m right here, baby, I’m here." Kurt smoothed Blaine's curls down, kissing his forehead. 

"L-love you."

"I love you too. I love you so much."

The maid came back with a steaming bowl. She gasped when she saw Blaine, and almost dropped the bowl. Kurt took it, slowly feeding Blaine. 

"Kurt? What’s hap- Blaine?" King Burt stared at the two, Blaine shakily eating the soup. Kurt stroked his hair, holding Blaine in his lap as he fed him. 

"Dad, he’s alive."

~0~

"And, by the power vested in me, and by the consent of both kingdoms, I now pronounce you husbands!" The old priest stepped back, allowing Kurt to lock his lips with Blaine. The crowd cheered.

The guards had searched far and wide, but they never found the witch that cursed Blaine. Sebastian had been quickly banished back to his own kingdom, and “promoted” to a foot-soldier in the company of knights. The last Kurt had heard, Sebastian had gone off to fight a dragon. 

Kurt and Blaine lived happily ever after.


End file.
